Love Makes You Crazy
by MLIAM79
Summary: In honor of the Grey's 2016 premiere, I decided to take a trip down memory lane with one of my favorite couples. I hated Gizzie and was all for O'Callie or CaGe. This is a short writing of what I think should've happened in 3x18 "Scars & Souvenirs". Maybe then George would still be alive. It's complete as is. (Disclaimer**I OWN NOTHING. ABC and SHONDA do.**)
1. Chapter 1

_**3x18 "Scars & Souvenirs" George just left from his can Callie's hotel room. **_

**_George's POV_**

I messed up. I REALLY messed up.

My wife tells me that she thinks Izzie has feelings for me. And when I argue that she doesn't I say the reason why is she's a 'blond, stacked supermodel'?!

I'm so stupid. No wonder she threw me out. But I'm mad too. She lied to me about who she was. She didn't even give the chance of telling her that I don't care about her money. If she would have trusted me and had enough faith in me to tell me, she would have known that and we wouldn't be having this fight right now. I would've told her that I don't care if she is a princess or barely has two dimes to rub together, as long as she is still the woman I love, it doesn't matter and I will still continue to love her.

But I'm hurt. I'm hurt because I was lied to. She told me that her money has ruined every relationship she's ever had but if she trusted that I loved her for her, she would have known that nothing would have been ruined. But she didn't and that's what hurts the most.

I all honesty, I think I overreacted. I didn't have to scream at her. I could have just told her what I thought of her money and 'used my words' to tell her how I felt, like she always tells me too. We would have apologized to each other and then I would probably be holding her right now. But I don't and we keep fighting and somehow the conversation got to Izzie and how she is always insulting Callie and our marriage. Callie expressed her insecurity and I tell her that the object of her insecurities is a 'blond, stacked, supermodel'. Way to go George. That'll reassure her.

But we didn't settle it so I drove. I saw a liquor store and bought some brandy. Callie was right about Izzie insulting and belittling our marriage and that had to stop. I had to tell her that as soon as possible. So I drove to Meredith's. I marched straight into the kitchen and put the brandy on the counter, looked at Izzie and said,

"I need you to get over yourself. I need you to start liking my wife. And even if you don't really like her, act like you do cause she's my wife and the woman I love. I need you to like her because sometimes I don't and I need you to talk me back into it because I love her and I don't what to do make a mistake.-"

"Okay"

"You're the best friend and that's the job I need you to do. And I need to vent."

"Okay"

"And I need to vent with alcohol."

Izzie pulled out two glasses and put on the counter and said,

"Okay. Vent"

…

 **_Callie's POV_**

I promised myself I would never be this girl. I told George that I am a "happily independent, successful woman, and "I don't give a crap what other people think about me" but all of a sudden, loving George means I care what Izzie Stevens thinks about me.

Why do I care? I care because she is George's best friend for some reason and George is easily influenced by his friends. I care because I don't want George to ever think of something bad Izzie has said about me when he thinks of me. I want him to love me like I love him. I want him to defend me to Izzie more.

DAMMIT, I just want him! I want all of him. I want him to spend more time with me at work and not have to see Izzie next to him every time I see him at the hospital. I have hot guys hitting on me every day and "McSteamy" coming back for more but I want him. Only him, because he was the first guy that ever made me feel. It always felt robotic and like I was going through the motions. Sure I cared for him. In all my other adult relationships the guy always was there for either my money or for sex. They were always bad boy and jerks. They didn't play video games with me or share my geeky habits. They didn't understand me or know me the way George does. And I never knew them the way I know George. I never have connected with anyone as much as I have with George. That's what made me fall for him. I never said that I loved any other guy. Usually I would be the one in George's shoes not ready to say it back which is why it hurt me when he didn't because the usually I didn't say it back to other guys because I didn't feel it and I never would.

But I waited for him to say it back. I waited because I loved him and wanted and hoped for him to love me. And then he finally did and 24 hours later we're in a Las Vegas hotel room married and watching pay-per-view and making love. It was bliss. Then we came back to Seattle and Izzie was the first one to pop our bubble. George got so easily influenced by his friends opinions so what was supposed to be a happy day for me at work ended up turning into a fight. I thought when he defended me to his friends at the end of the day that things would be different in our marriage but apparently I was wrong.

Now, loving him has made me insecure. It took so long for him to say he loved me and so much for him to defend me and start to put me first. I know that sounds selfish, it's just I know that his friends don't like me and his friends are his 'family' and I want to be his family. Legally I am but sometimes I feel like I'm not and it hurts that George is so oblivious to it or does nothing to change it out of fear he'll lose them as his family.

Then he calls Izzie a 'supermodel' and she would never have feelings for him. I love him so what does that make me. Some average looking women that goes for guys like him. Does that make me less than to him? He tried to fix it but called me 'curvy' which just made it worse. I didn't feel like getting hurt more by his words so I kicked him out. I just hope he doesn't run to Izzie. She's the LAST person I would want to know about our fight.

…

 **_George's POV_**

 **(Izzie and George are drinking together but they are not drunk yet. George just finished telling Izzie about his fight with Callie and Izzie is telling him how to fix it)**

"I can't always be wrong." I said as I took a sip of brandy.

Izzie pointed at me and said, "You still have to grovel. Whether you're right or not, you still have to grovel and apologize. Maybe she's just really insecure."

I nod and say "Yeah, she is insecure" and I chuckle a bit as I think of her crazy notion but don't elaborate on it.

Izzie must have saw it because she asked, "What?"

"Nothing. It's ridiculous."

"What? Tell me."

"Okay, Callie said…" I couldn't stop a laugh from coming out from this crazy notion but I continued, "had this idea or thinks that you have feelings for me and that's why you hate her"

 **(This is where it get different from what happened on the show.)**

I'm laughing at it now that I said the words out loud but I notice that Izzie isn't laughing with me like I thought she would be. Her guys expanded wide and her breathing slowed and became heavier and she wasn't looking at me, she just looked straight ahead.

"Izzie, are you alright?"

She turned her head to face me and looked straight into my eyes. What happened next caught me by surprise. One second she was looking straight at me and in the blink of an eye she grabs my face and kisses me. I took her hands of my face and pushed her off me immediately and said,

"Izzie, what are you doing?! What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!-"

"She's right George. I'm surprised it took her this long to figure it out and tell you but I do."

"What do you mean? You're still grieving over Denny. You're still in—"

"I thought I still loved Denny. I actually still do and will always love Denny but then I realized that the reason I hate her is because she is with you. I feel like she took you away from me and I finally realize how important you are to me. I lo-"

"No. Stop."

"But George—"

"What do you mean 'but George'? I am married to the woman I love more than anything in this world. I can't believe this. All this time I thought you just didn't get along with her but then you never gave her a chance to show you who she is did you? You automatically decided not to like her just because she had me and you didn't. If you would have given her a chance I think you would have liked her because you obviously like me and she's amazing. You wouldn't really know if she's right for me considering you hated her before you got to know her."

"I can tell she's not right for you because women know women. She's—"

"My wife so watch what you say. I married her, not you. I love her, not you and you're my best friend so that means you support me but I think the main reason you hate my marriage is because your chance for marriage was taken from you. That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you ruin mine!"

Izzie looked like I had just shot her but everyone thought it and it needed to be said. Neither of us moved for a minute. She didn't say anything back. She just drank the rest of the brandy in her glass. There was silence for another minute before she refilled her glass, took another sip and said,

"You're right. You said that and it all clicked to me. I miss Denny every day and every time I see you with Callie, all I can think about is how you two have what supposed to be my life. I'm really not mad at you, or Callie. I'm just angry that I didn't get to have that. You're my best friend so I direct all my anger towards Callie and then you have to pay for it. You're her 'McDreamy' and I know she loves you. I've been a bitch and I'm sorry.

"It's not really me you have to apologize to. So… I'm her 'McDreamy'?

"Yeah. The way she defended you to Meredith and I when you first had a date told us that. And you're right, I'll talk to Callie tomorrow."

"Thank you Izzie"

She smiled warmly at me and said, "You're welcome. No go back to her. Tell her how you feel and apologize for being a dick and overreacting."

"Okay. See you tomorrow"

I left Meredith's house and started driving back to home. Back to Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Callie POV_**

I was fuming so I decided to take a shower. I needed to cool down so even though the water was freezing, I didn't feel a thing. I stood there for a while and just thought about the whole fight. I do need to apologize to George. I must've hurt him that I didn't tell him. I married him for Christ sake, I should have been able to tell him that about me. I was just scared that he would think of me differently after I told him but that doesn't excuse or justify not telling him. When he comes back, I'll apologize. I got out the shower and was in my robe drying my hair with a towel when I heard a knock at the door. It was after 10 pm and the only people from the hospital that stayed at the Archfield were Addison, the chief, and Mark Sloan so I was confused. I opened it to find my husband on the other side.

"Hey" he said.

I gave him a confused look and said, "Hey"

We just look at each other for 10 seconds of silence and I broke it when I asked, "Why did you knock if you have-"

"I left my room key in the desk by the laptop. Plus I thought it would be appropriate to knock to see if it was okay for me to come back now. Is it okay… I mean are you okay with me… you know coming back in?"

I let out a light laugh at his dorkiness and stepped aside as I said "Yeah, come in"

He walked in and I closed the door and turned to face him. He took of his coat and put it at the foot of the bed and just looked at me. He looked at me with big eyes that were glossed with regret and hurt. It made me just want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. And to my surprise he was the first to speak. I could tell this was hard for him to say because he said it in one breath without stopping

"I'm sorry Callie. I should've have laughed at you when you said you thought Izzie had feelings for me. And I overreacted to finding out you have money. I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did and said how it's not fair that I'm always wrong 'cause so far it's been me making all the mistakes and I don't blame you for the way you reacted to them because you have been nothing but a loving and supportive wife while my friends are quick to judge you and I don't defend you like I should."

He finally paused and I tried to stop him from his long apology 'cause I already forgave him.

"George."

"It's just I was hurt that you didn't trust me and how much I loved you enough to tell me. And I know that your money ruined relationships for you in the past but none of those guys were your husband and you told me that you never loved them like you love me so it hurt when I found out that you kept this from me and lied about your family."

"George"

"But then I realized that I haven't given you much assurance by picking my friends over you sometimes and there could be many worse things to lie about than finding out my wife is an heiress."

"George! Could you stop talking for a second?!"

"Uhh… okay"

"I forgive you. When you left I got to thinking and I realized why you were so mad and that this time it's my fault. I made the mistake. When I brought up Izzie in our fight it was my way of avoiding that but it is my fault and I'm sorry. I really am and I hope that it doesn't change anything between us or change your image of me. I'm sorry I hurt you and I love you."

"Thank you and I forgive you too."

He came over to me took my hands, "But there's more. Come sit down." He led me to the bed still holding one of my hands. We sat down on the left side on the edge and he took both of my hands in his. He took a deep breath and released it before saying,

"When you kicked me out earlier, I went to Meredith's house to talk to Izzie"

I already didn't like it but I let him continue.

"I told Izzie that she needs to stop insulting you and our marriage. I told her that you're my wife and I love you so she had to love you too or she's out of my life. I told her she needed to be supportive and help me and give me advice when I needed it because that's what best friends do."

Well, that's good but he looked like he had to tell me more so I stayed quiet and listened.

"We started drinking brandy and I told her about our fight". He winced like he thought I would start screaming. I got a little mad but I kept calm so he continued.

"We weren't drunk but I got loose enough to tell her about how you thought she had feelings for me. I didn't mean to it just came out cause I was talking about the whole fight. It turns out that she thought she did and she must have thought I gave her a look or something saying I do too because she grabbed my face and kissed me bu—"

I pulled my hands out if his as I stood up and yelled, "What! I knew it! I told you George! I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

George stood up and put his hand on my shoulders and said, "Calm down, I pushed her off me immediately and screamed at her for it. I told her that she doesn't have feelings for me because she still loves Denny. And even if she did have feelings for me that I have a wife who I love so I would never feel the same about her and that we could not be friends anymore if she really did."

He finally defended me. I wanted to jump up and down but he still had his hands on my shoulders like he wanted to say more.

"I told her that she was just jealous that we have what she never got the chance to have and for some reason she thinks she is losing me as a friend by being married to you so she is taking her anger out on you. I told her that she is confusing love for missing me as a friends because she's not the only woman in my life anymore. That's when she told me that she thinks I'm right. She told me she doesn't really hate you. She's just feels like you stole her dream but you didn't. You are just living your dream. She wants to apologize to you tomorrow. And not 'cause I told her to. She said she would do it all by herself and what to make amends."

I let all he just said to me sink in and when it finally did I wrapped by arms around his waist and pulled him against me and kissed him. Hard. I put all the emotion I could into the kiss.

After kissing until we ran out of the air. Our lips pulled apart with our foreheads still touching.

George breathed out, "Wow. If this is what happens after all our intense fights, we should have them more often."

I gave the biggest smile that I could give. I pulled my forehead from his so I could look straight into his eyes.

"You defended me. You stood up for me and put me first. You acted out of love for me. You showed me you love me as much as I love you and you finally used your words so I'm over the moon right now."

"I do love you. So much. And I'm sorry for making you doubt that and just so you know, you are the most beautiful women in the world to me. Your face and body mesmerizes be every time I see it. Do you remember the night you wrote your number on my hand?"

"Yeah, I do. Your hair was longer and you looked so cute"

"I remember thinking you came up to me and talked to me out of pity."

"You didn't say much. You just kind of looked at me with this confused face."

"It's because I was confused. I was moping about being rejected by who I thought was the prettiest girl in the hospital but then the most beautiful and sexy women I had ever seen just came up to me and wrote her number on my hand. I usually go for girls with average looks and low self-confidence because that's what I have. I thought that was the best I could do and then here comes this confident women that has could have men dropping at her feet because she oozed sexy and is an exotic beauty. She wants me. What?"

I giggled and said "I see so much more in you than you do."

"I know. I'm your 'McDreamy' " He said with a huge smile.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Izzie. She said that when you went off on her and Meredith when they kept pestering you with questions after our first date that she knew that I was your 'McDreamy"

All I could do was give a smile right back and say, "I think that is the only thing she's been right about concerning me."

I kissed him again but this time with a bit more heat and he responded by moving his hands to my down my back and back to my arms as he gripped them and turned me to push me down on the bed. Our lips stayed connected and he lowered his body between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put one hand at the nape of his neck to grip him there and the other went into his hair and pulled on it. His right hand sneaked underneath my robe and to my left breast to squeeze and massage me while the other went to my hair and pushed it aside. He pulled away from my lips to kiss and suck on my neck. I moved the hand that was in his hair lower down to his back and started to breath deeper. He bit a sensitive part of my neck and I couldn't hold back a moan as I scratched his back. I wasn't wearing any underwear so he could feel my arousal on his pants just as I could feel his on my lower abdomen. He kissed his way back to my lips for a soft kiss. When we pulled apart he said,

"Let me show you just how 'McDreamy' I can be."

We made love for hours. 5 mind-blowing orgasms later we laid together with me on top of him with my head on his chest and my leg draped over him while his arm was around my waist. We were trying to catch our breath. After we did, he asked me,

"Was that 'McDreamy' enough for you?"

I let out a tired laugh as I started to drift off and pulled the covers over us while I said, "Yeah. Even if I won't be able to close my legs tomorrow, the 'McDreaminess' of it all was totally worth it. We have to get up in a few hours so let's sleep now. Good night. I love you"

"I love you too." I would never get tired of hearing him say that. "Good night my love"


End file.
